Sick Day
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Juno (OC) is sick; Prometheus wishes she would die, Pandora awkwardly tries to be her nurse, and Master Albert comes to a very bitter realization about his creations. [AU, obviously]
Prometheus couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe that in this day and age-where several diseases were no longer a threat, where this woman even had robotic implants integrated within her- that the human woman had gotten sick. Seemed pretty serious too, Pandora had a report that detailed the human vomiting for nearly two hours before being able to go to sleep that night. And if he heard Pandora's report right, it still wasn't an easy sleep with the human woman waking up every thirty minutes in mid-sleep to vomit again.

The Reploid had no notion of feeling sorry for the woman, really.

Now if only nature could take her to the land of the death, he could be twenty percent happier with life.

It didn't though, and it made him angry. It made him even angrier when he watched Pandora take up the occupation of her unofficial nurse. His sister did not have any experience to even pretend to be one, and Juno could have easily taken her own medication as long as she could see straight. But no, Pandora wouldn't let her closeted puppy love just leave the human alone.

"20 CC of… no, that can't be right..." Pandora muttered to herself as she set out the medication she was going to give Juno. The Reploid girl had made a little preparation table outside of Juno's room, mostly because if she did it in front of the human, she would have messed up something. Why Juno was the only human Pandora messed up around when she didn't even care if some other human lived or died?

"Scrubs Pandora, really?" Prometheus questioned his sister with a sneer, looking at her attire with disgust. The female Reploid looked down at herself as if she wasn't aware of what she was dressed in, then looked back up at her brother.

"She's sick." she said, as if it solved her brother's annoyance. Prometheus gave Pandora a blank glare but knew that she was being serious.

"She's not going to die if you wear the wrong clothes. However, if you gave her the wrong dosage..."

Now it was Pandora's turn to look at her sibling as if he was being ridiculous. "Master Albert needs her alive." Pandora said to him sternly.

"Does he now?" Prometheus snickered. "Sure hasn't told me this. Nor does he seem to be more concerned about her condition either. _You're_ the one that needs her alive for some ridiculous reason. You know Panny, I'm fairly confident that not even Master Mikhail even wants her alive."

Pandora glared at her brother. "It's Dora." she told him sharply. Prometheus raised an eyebrow, none to amused at her, but she did not back down. "If you're going to give me a nickname, I want Dora. Juno came up with it; it means 'gift'."

Prometheus blinked. "Are you sure she didn't stutter and meant to say 'bitch'?"

His sister did not reply, instead flushing a deep red color then scuttling away from him to give the human her medicine. Some day he'd feel sorry for calling her that, but today was not going to be one of those days. As long as Juno was alive, he was never going to take back anything he said about her.

Pandora was still flustered when she came into Juno's room. The human wasn't awake, thank goodness, but the Reploid made a quick check to be sure that she was still breathing. Once that checked out, Pandora set to work trying to give the human the right medicine without waking her up.

"Add more diphenhydramine." hissed Prometheus right into Pandora's ear, making her jump nearly six inches off the ground in surprise.

"I've had enough, thanks." Juno mumbled as she struggled to open her eyes and focus them on the Reploid pair.

"Better you than me." Prometheus smirked, folding his arms.

"I've got one friend laying across from me, I did not choose him, he did not choose me..." Juno sang to Prometheus in a tone that could have indicated a serious drinking habit… if she had one. "We have no chance of recovering; laying in hospitals, the joy and misery..."

Prometheus turned to his sister. "Pandora, I think you need to add another narcotic to her regimen."

"Pandora, I think you need to add more haloperidol to his regimen." Juno rebutted with a drugged smile.

Prometheus gave her a less than admirable glare. "I'm glad you noticed." he hissed at her. Juno giggled a little and closed her eyes. From there, she appeared to have gone back asleep peacefully.

"Do it." Prometheus prodded at Pandora, "Do it now while she's out."

Pandora opened her mouth to retort, but someone cleared their throat to get the attention of the two Reploids. In unison, they turned around and saw Master Albert standing at the door.

"I wondered when you were going to show up." Juno muttered, apparently not asleep after all. Master Albert did not seem to acknowledge her and continued to give the Reploids a hard glare.

"Out." Master Albert demanded tonelessly to the Reploids.

"Yes sir." they both agreed instantly, mimicking his tone before heading out the door. Juno lazily turned her head to Master Albert and motioned for him to come closer. The man did so, if only out of obligation, and stared back down at her- not wanting to be the one that started the next line of conversation.

"I hope you keep them like that forever." Juno sleepily smiled at Master Albert.

"You do not need to concern yourself with their next update." the Trinity member coolly told her. The notion did not fly over her easily, and the sick woman did not back down, so she leaned forward a bit to tug on his sleeve like a child asking for candy.

"Please make them sweeter Al!" she begged in a pathetic tone not helped by her congestion.

"I have designed Reploids, not confectioneries. How I see fit to their programming and design is my business. And why am I even bothering to argue this to you? It's more than apparent that your fever has finally affected your brain."

"And yet, here we are, still having this discussion. I don't care what you say, you really do care don't you?"

Master Albert pursed his lips together and said nothing to her. Instead, he tried to leave, but was held back by Juno still tugging on his sleeve.

"They've grown so much Albert," Juno smiled. "Why would you reverse that?"

"Because they weren't supposed to grow. They're Reploids."

"Due to me, right? I'm a bad influence on them..."

"No. You're a _good_ influence."

"And that's the problem?"

"Exactly."

Juno let go of Master Albert's sleeve as she laid back on her bed with a laugh. "They've changed, but you haven't." she giggled. "What about me Albert? Have _I_ changed since I've started messing up your plans to make them mindless drones?"

"You know I do not pay attention to such trivial details Juno." Master Albert claimed, folding his arms together.

"You do," Juno playfully smirked at him, "You just don't realize it until late. I know you see it, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. I might be sick, but my brain still works you know."

"Barely." Master Albert retorted. "Your fever broke an hour ago, and before that someone could have baked a cake on your forehead. You're lucky little freak, I'll give you that much."

"Nothing can kill me."

"Not yet any way."

"That's because you haven't found a way to kill me yet, right?"

Master Albert did not respond as he suddenly became more distant; his expression changing to an ambiguous and unreadable look, and his body clenching with some unnerved tension. It was as if he had remembered something he was not fond of.

"You are still delusional from your fever, get some sleep Juno, and we will talk again later." he finally informed her. Juno gave a small nod.

"Yes sir." she agreed. With a stiff nod of his own, Master Albert left Juno's room without another word.


End file.
